finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Double Attack
.]] Double Attack, also known as 2x Cut , Dual Attack, Double Shot, or W-Attack, is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It allows the user to attack twice in a single turn with a physical attack. A more powerful upgrade to Double Attack lies in Barrage. The Monk job in Final Fantasy V and the Thief dressphere in Final Fantasy X-2 have the property innately. Ninjas often have the related Dual Wield ability that lets them equip two weapons at once and attack once with each; Double Attack is defined by both attacks being the same, whereas in dualwielding the player can combine two weapons with different properties. Appearances Final Fantasy V Double Attack is a property of the Twin Lance weapon, that attacks twice when the user uses the Attack command. If Twin Lance is used as a counterattack it only attacks once. Every job who has no weapons and no shield equipped will attack twice per Attack command, and the twice-attacking property is thus commonly associated with Monks. Final Fantasy VII The Double Cut Command Materia allows characters to use the 2x-Cut command, allowing them to attack multiple times in a turn. At level 1, characters can attack twice in one turn at full damage. It upgrades to 4x-Cut. Final Fantasy X-2 Thieves attack twice per Attack command. Yuna's Festivalist dressphere can also attack twice when using the Attack command. Final Fantasy XI Double Attack is a job trait that is learned by Warriors (level 25), Blue Mages (level 80) and Automaton with Automaton Coiler (Double Attack Rate: 5%~40%, varying by Maneuvers). Blue Mages can set Acrid Stream and Demoralizing Roar to obtain the Double Attack trait. It is always active and has rate of activation is 10%. Each Merit Point upgrade of Double Attack Rate (WAR Group 1) increases the rate of activation by 1%. These upgrades do not affect WAR as subjob. Rate of Double Attack activation has no difference between Warrior as main job or as sub job unless merited. Double Attack effects from gear, food or buffs may activate without native access to the job trait. "Double Attack"+1, "Double Attack"+1% or Enhancing "Double Attack" effect will stack. Additional attacks produced by Triple Attack, and to a degree multi-hit weapons are not affected by Double Attack, and only one of these effects can activate at once. Double Attack can trigger on both weapons when Dual Wielding, both hands when using H2H weapons and both attacks on virtue stone weapons. May activate during weapon skills. On multi-hit weapon skills, Double Attack can activate on any hit of the weapon skill. However, Double Attack cannot induce a weapon skill to hit more than 8 times. Double Attack can never process on Asuran Fists unless one or more hits of the weapon skill miss. TP return for weapon skills will increase by 1 TP every time double attack activates during the weapon skill. May activate during Jump and High Jump. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Dual Attack is a command ability for Vaan learned on level 3. It attacks one enemy twice. Final Fantasy XIV Double Attack is used by Neo Exdeath in the Deltascape V4.0 (savage) duty. Targeting a tank, it deals massive damage in a small area of effect dealing more damage the closer the target is to Neo Exdeath. To survive, Double Attack must either be shared between both tanks using heavy cooldowns, or with an immunity, such as Holmgang or Hallowed Ground. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Doubleshot is an ability learned by the Sniper class for 300 AP from the Twin Bow. It attacks twice for half damage, so its main purpose is finishing off elusive foes with low HP left. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Double Shot is learned by the Sniper class for 300 AP from the Twin Bow. It allows the user to attack twice in one turn. The Opportunity Command Flurry! allows a unit to attack an adjacent enemy twice in succession if there is only one unit adjacent to it during an Opportunity Turn. Final Fantasy Legend II W-Attack is a special attack that has 15 uses and increases a Robot's HP by 9. The damage formula is the user's Agl x6. The user attack up to 2 times, damage also depending on the mob's Agl. This attack can be used by Answerer, Gae Bolg, Kusanagi, and Moaner. Final Fantasy Legend III W-Attack makes the user attack one enemy two times at 1/2 damage. The following enemies that can use this attack are Scorpion, Hunter, Aeshma, LoonyGuy, and Cracker. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Double Attack is a level 1 Sword Skill with a level 100 cap that allows an adventurer to attack twice in one turn. The higher the skill's level, the higher the chance of using the skill. The adventurer's comment is, "It's all in the wrist". Bravely Default Dual Attack is a Genome ability that deals two physical attacks that do x0.65 the damage of a normal attack each on random enemies. It will always hit one enemy when there is only one on the field. It is learned from Catamount. It costs 15 MP to use. Final Fantasy Dimensions Double Attack is an ability usable by the Warrior class, as part of its Battle Arts skillset. It is learned at Job Level 20 and costs 16 MP to use, and allows the user to attack twice in one turn. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper World of Final Fantasy Double Attack is an active physical ability that inflicts neutral physical damage on a single target for 3 AP. It hits twice. It has medium topple strength. it can be used by Bihydra and Dualizard. Gallery FFLII W-Attack.png|''Final Fantasy Legend II. FFLIII W-Attack.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FFD-Double Attack.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFAB Dual Attack - Vaan SR.png|Dual Attack in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR). FFAB Dual Attack - Vaan SR+.png|Dual Attack in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR+). FFRK Double Attack I & II Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Double Attack I.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Trivia *Sazh from Final Fantasy XIII attacks twice per Attack command due to his dual pistols, but though the attack numbers appear twice, he doesn't do more damage than his single-hitting team mates as the damage is divided between the pistols, and therefore is not the same as Double Attack. Category:Recurring command abilities